total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria, labeled The Jersey-Shore Reject, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. She didn't return for Total Drama World Tour Do Over, Total Drama All Stars Do Over or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. She is returning in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her travel partner, Vanessa. Annesquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg KillerGrips.jpg Biography Anne Maria is a tough, sassy Jersey girl who is all about the looks. She even admits that while she wants to win the prize money, she will back out if it involves sacrificing her appearance. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping the hair product in her "poof" 24/7. While she will be ready to fight anyone who gives her attitude, she is not antagonistic or trouble seeking. Anne Maria is always trying to help her team with challenges, but has proven to not be the most beneficial asset. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Anne Maria instantly falls for Alejandro's charms the moment she arrives on the island. She displays her hostility and short temper when she sprays Staci in the face just for talking. She is placed on the Rabid Ducks. During the first challenge, Not So Happy Campers Part 2, Anne Maria becomes infatuated with Mike's alternate personality, Vito. Her attraction to Mike begins to hurt his impressions on Zoey, whom Mike has an interest in. Anne Maria constantly demands for Mike's Vito impression all the way up to her not so shocking elimination in Paintball Deer Hunter. Even after her elimination, Zoey questions whether or not Mike and Anne Maria were dating, and if liking Mike means that she's a bad person. Mike constantly tries reassuring her that Anne Maria and him were never a thing, but Vito begs to differ. In the finale, she cheers for Dj, refusing to root for Zoey. In the TDIDO special, she teams up with Felicity and Vanessa during the Race for the Case. She hijacks a helicopter with Vanessa and manages to nab the case in many instances. Later, she gets caught in the storm of people at the Dock of Shame and manages to get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Anne Maria resumes her one sided relationship with Mike and is quickly devastated when he's placed on The Screaming Gaffers. She's placed on the Killer Grips. She picks up her friendship with Vanessa, who is the season villain. Anne Maria and Vanessa quickly become inseparable due to their love of fashion and dislike of various people. The two manage to make it to the merge, after Vanessa causes multiple eliminations. Anne Maria's attitude is affected by Vanessa, causing her to be more hostile and snippy. In Dial M For Merger, Mike reveals that he has MPD. Anne Maria is shocked by this revelation and is crushed to hear that Vito is not real. Her attraction to Mike dies then and there. Later, Vanessa starts acting differently, more callous and cutthroat. Anne Maria aids her in eliminating Shin, and Zoey, which Anne Maria took great pleasure in. Over time, Anne Maria starts rejecting Vanessa, not liking her worsened attitude, revealing that even Anne Maria knows where to draw the line. Eventually, Bridgette befriends Anne Maria and persuades her to cease her alliance with Vanessa. It's revealed later that Vanessa was actually Heather for the entire merge of that season. Anne Maria rekindles her true friendship with the kidnapped Vanessa before she's eliminated by her peers when she is the only viable option in Love At First Fight. She votes for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Anne Maria becomes a model alongside Vanessa, and Lindsay in an agency run by Charlotte. Charlotte's insomnia causes the agency to crumble. She later joins the cast in a hijacking of an interview to claim their fame again. She strays from the crashed bus along with a handful of other cast mates in hopes of finding a mall. She does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Anne Maria did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She's a member of the Aftermath's make-up department team, along with Katie, Justin, and Vanessa. She roots for Courtney in the finale. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, it's revealed that between seasons, Vanessa and Anne Maria had worked for Giselle at wonderland sweets, but both left after losing their patience with the owner. The two were going to decline their Don invitations to the Ridonculous Race before Ezekiel revealed to them that he was joining. Wanting to protect him from any further mishaps, since Ezekiel's undergone massive public ridicule and still does, the two sign up after also discovering that Giselle is too, and not wanting her to have Ezekiel for herself, believing her to be a toxic influence. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Anne Maria arrived in None Down, Thirty To Go with Vanessa as her travel partner. In the first challenge, they crossed the Pageants Queens, Sugar and Candace. In The Road To Morocco they encounter them again, and a fully fledged conflict brews between the two teams, who spend a lot of their time fighting one another to get ahead and put the other behind. In French Is An Eiffel Language, Vanessa and Anne Maria get upset with Giselle wanting to be with Ezekiel, since they don't like her. In Brazilian Pain Forest, the two outlast the Pageant Queens in a final run to the Chill Zone and set their sights entirely on Giselle. In Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket, they're held hostage via boomerang by Giselle and reveal that one of her executives from her fashion company, Wonderland Sweets, fired them for being gay. They warn Ezekiel to stay away from her in Hawaii, and in Hello And Dubai Giselle corners them on a scaffold where they ultimately reconcile with her after both teams listen to one another. In New Beijinging, Vanessa and Anne Maria are willing to aid Giselle to win over Ezekiel, but due to their own warnings Ezekiel is unwilling. They're eliminated after being tricked by Heather and Alejandro and go home, saddening Ezekiel further. The two leave to find the Pageant Queens to steal their beautician secrets. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Anne Maria has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Anne Maria has yet to outrank Dawn, Mike and Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Anne Maria has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Anne Maria has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Anne Maria has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Anne Maria has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Ana_Maria_12.png Tdri_annamaria_174x252.png Anne_Maria_Reclamando.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants